


Without a Trace of Subtlety

by FantasiaV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylo and Hux are so obvious, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: Hux claims that he's not in a relationship. Kylo claims that he's not in a relationship. Everyone else on the Finalizer begs to differ.





	1. Before Their Common Sense Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo peeeps -- I really like the idea of third person perspective on Kylux, so here this is. I'm probably going to add new installments every once in a while as new ideas come up. If there's any particular things you wanna read, I'm open to suggestion too~
> 
> also on tumblr i'm still @fantasiav -- so you know who to follow, heehee

Nothing made Mitaka’s heart race faster than calling General Hux in the morning. While talking to the General directly was terrifying in itself, Mitaka could at least try to read his facial expressions before deciding how to go about the conversation. Furthermore, Hux always scheduled time for his co-workers to speak with him. Calling Hux had the risk of throwing off the schedule. If the call was placed at a bad time, Hux always made sure that the person at the other end knew.

The comlink was still ringing.

Mitaka felt a sinking feeling in his gut. The time read 0824. Had he made a mistake in assuming Hux would be up this early? He doubted it. Usually, the general would start sending emails out to him and the rest of the crew at 0500. By 0800 he would start sending out paperwork to different departments.

The comlink ring stopped to give way to Hux’s voicemail:  _ You have reached General Hux. If it’s urgent, call me again. If it isn’t, leave me a message. _

Mitaka bit his lip. The Stormtrooper fleet leaving at 1000 needed Hux’s sign off in order to take off. Although Hux could sign off any time within the next hour and a half, it would be best to get the matter over with as soon as possible. Mitaka knew Hux would agree with that. But he also thought he knew that Hux would answer the comlink on the first ring.

A little hesitantly, he called Hux again.

On the third ring, the call was picked up -- but not by Hux.

“Whaat…”

Mitaka’s eyebrows furrowed. The sleepy voice answering his call sounded like Kylo Ren’s, but it lacked the usual sound of the vocador raspiness -- which could only mean that Ren had taken his mask off.

Ren was with his mask off in Hux’s room. And the way he spoke implied that he had just woken up. There were two words that immediately came to Mitaka’s mind: holy shit.

“If you’re going call this early, you should give me a reason or I’m just going to hang up and go back to sleep.”

“Well, yes, uh… Of course. I just…” Mitaka struggled to put together something coherent that wasn’t ‘KYLO REN SLEPT WITH HUX, HOLY FUCKING SHIT’. “I wanted to speak with the General.”

“Then why did you call me?”

Mitaka couldn’t tell if Kylo was joking, but that annoyed tone implied that he likely wasn’t.

A second voice came onto the call.

“Kylo, you ass… That’s MY comlink.”

“Well excuse me, I didn’t think you brought yours.”

“Of course I brought mine. I bring it everywhere.”

“Well this is the second time it’s rung.”

“What!? Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Uh, Hux, it’s still on.”

Mitaka listened with awe to the crackling silence. Either Kylo or Hux (but most likely Hux) must have muted their end.

He didn’t think he’d ever say this, but he was so grateful to be on call with Hux. If he had tried to enter the General’s quarters, things would have been far worse off. Plus, being away from Hux physically ensured his safety -- for the time being at least.

“Hello Mitaka. Please disregard everything you’ve heard. I’ve just finished reviewing my emails and I understand that the Stormtrooper fleet needs my sign off. I’ll meet you at the gate at 0900 to complete the necessary paperwork.”

The call disconnected.

Mitaka reclined back in his seat, trying to make sense of everything he had just heard.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's truly amazing what one can find in a supply closet... or who one can find, lmao

Stormtrooper FN-3401913 was a fairly new recruit. He had been in the program for about a year and was learning from his instructors to always expect the unexpected and to always be prepared for it. This was a mantra that was shouted at him every day, from 0500 to 2000. It hung on the walls of the training grounds. It was somehow worked into every single book the First Order library carried.

Stormtrooper FN-3401913 was fairly certain that he knew this basic tenant of the organization -- until he opened the training arena supply closet.

Before he could even begin looking for a mop and bucket, two figures darted out past him.

“G-General Hux!?” The Stormtrooper immediately recognized his commanding officer. He took a moment to sink in his unlikely appearance -- disheveled hair, crumpled clothes, half open jacket. Something was off. Hux would never look so unprofessional. ...He wasn’t ill, was he?

The Stormtrooper cast a wary glance at the taller man standing to the general’s left. He didn’t think he had ever seen this man on board before. Or that he could ever possibly miss such a man. His shoulder length black hair -- were men in the First Order even allowed to wear their hair like that? -- was just as disheveled as the general’s. His face carried an intense expression that mixed together frustration, rage, and shock. The Stormtrooper couldn’t help but notice the little grunt of discontent he made at his acknowledgement of the general.

“At ease,” General Hux responded coolly. He pulled a datapad out from his pocket. “Stormtrooper ID?”

Oh crap, oh crap, he was so dead. “3401913.”

“What were you doing just now?”

“With all owed respect, General, I just finished training with some other Stormtroopers in my batch and it’s my turn to clean the arena. I opened the supply closet to get some cleaning supplies.”

“Tell me 3401913, did the Stormtrooper program neglect to teach you how to respect your higher ups?”

“Again, with all owed respect, General, I had no idea that you would be in there.”

Hux scoffed. “Even a five year old would know that before entering a place, it is courteous to knock.”

“Yes, General.” As absurd as the argument was, the Stormtrooper knew he had no choice to agree -- unless one were to consider sudden, violent death a choice, of course. Still, the Stormtrooper couldn’t help but become extremely curious. Why was the general in a supply closet with this mystery man? He had a gnawing idea -- because there’s really only one reason why two people would be alone in a dark supply closet -- but didn’t want it confirmed. He didn’t want to picture Hux like that. Oh God no.

Mystery Man’s scowl deepened. “You don’t deserve to know, but we were having a confidential conference with the Supreme Leader in there. Come General, we’ll finish up somewhere else.”

Hux seemed a little confused, but he nodded. “Of course. If I hear one word of this incident spreading around the ship, just remember that I have your ID. This conference is to be held in utmost confidentiality.”

The two walked off without another word, leaving behind an even more perplexed Stormtrooper. Why was the general behaving so strangely? How did Mystery Man know the Supreme Leader? The only two people who corresponded with him were General Hux and…

Oh God.

Oh God no.

Stormtrooper 3401913 wrote his last will and testament that night, before fleeing the ship and seeking refuge on a small, relatively unknown planet.


End file.
